Lonely Girl
by randomness1868
Summary: Hinata is a lonely girl... at least until she meets Sasuke, who changes her life. SasuHina but also some NejiTen and one-sided SasuSaku and SasuIno. Rated T for Kakashi humor.
1. Alone

**Lonely Girl**

"Open your books to page…" Blah, blah, blah. Whoever hired Iruka-sensei as a teacher obviously needed to get their brain checked, Hinata thought. She fiddled with her long dark hair absentmindedly, while her teacher droned on and on. Nobody paid attention anyway. Looking around the room, she could see that every one of her classmates were half-asleep. Even Sasuke, the genius of the class, looked bored. 10 minutes until the bell, she told herself.

"Hey, Hinata" She turned toward Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She asked calmly. Stay cool Hina, stay calm. Her heart beat louder and she blushed. Thank god he didn't know that she liked him.

"Can…"

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes sensei"

"Pay attention!"

Hinata thought she saw a smirk on Sasuke's face, a table to the right.

Yes, they shared tables. Hinata had been lucky enough (or rather unlucky- it depended on the situation) to be sharing one two-people table with her crush Naruto Uzumaki. The tables were attached to raised platforms; one just a little higher than the other and it reminded Hinata of a lecture hall, only, filled with juniors. There were 4 rows in all, with an aisle separating the tables from each other and the seats were formed from the table behind them.

The space in front of the seats and tables was a huge space for the teacher to use. In Iruka's classroom, he had a nice little desk in the corner by a window that had basically nothing on it. Gathering dust, Hinata would think. Across from his students was a blackboard that was filled with equations and symbols that Hinata only pretended to understand. Yup, you guessed it; Iruka-sensei taught math. A subject that should have been banned from the schools centuries ago, she thought with a smirk.

Her thoughts, as black against math as they were, were interrupted by the bell and the shout of her seatmate.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled, raising his hands in the air. "Finally; I'm outta here!" He raced toward the door, only to see that Sasuke had beaten him there. He let out a string of curses.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka hollered over the noise of 16 year olds racing for the door and the safety of the hallway. "Come here!"

"Ah man" Naruto whined and reluctantly made his way to his teacher. Hinata gave a slight giggle at her crush's scowl and escaped the dungeon and Naruto's jailer.

"Hey what's up?" As soon as she walked outside of the classroom, she was assaulted by the sounds of her fellow schoolmates… Only they weren't talking to her. She was used to it by now. Being the only outsider, with no friends, was nothing new to her. Sure maybe she had a few, but it seemed like they were her friends only when they bothered to. But yet, it still made an ache in her heart and she would desperately wish that she could be like the people around her.

She made her way to her usual spot- on the wall that surrounded part of the courtyard in which everyone was gathered. It was a nice isolated spot, away from the crowds and different cliques. Although she desperately wanted some place to belong, Hinata loved her privacy at times, and this was one of them.

Today, there was another person sitting along the low wall. Lowering her head, Hinata chose the farthest end and quietly sat down, her bag at her feet.

"Nice bag" Hinata looked up startled. It seemed that in the time it had took her to settle herself on the wall; the person beside her had chosen to move a little closer.

"Uh thanks" The person had a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to her. Where have I heard that voice before? She wondered. Obviously, the person with whom she had spoken was male. Unless it was a she-man in disguise… Hinata brushed that idea aside. He wore a black hoodie that covered his face and baggy jeans. His hands were in his pockets and he was slumped against the wall… rather gracefully, Hinata thought. She thought she could catch a glimpse of white earphones in his ears.

"No really, it's cool" He repeated, probably sensing the doubt in her voice. Hinata looked down at her lavender backpack with its silver key chain that sported her family crest. It was nothing special.

"So uh…" she started, "I've um never seen you around here."

He snorted. "I'm around."

She blushed. "I meant here, as in over here." She patted the stone wall.

"Hn, you don't want me here?"

"No!" she blushed. Why couldn't she get anything right? "I was…"

"Just curious" He finished for her.

"Yeah"

"Well, then why are _you_ here?"

"I…"

"Hinata!" Both looked up in alarm.

"Damn!" She thought he heard him say, as the pink haired Sakura Haruno came rushing over.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" She asked, a bit out of breath.

"Oh…" Hinata felt slightly disappointed. It's all about Sasuke is it? "No."

"Okay." Sakura's face reflected Hinata's disappointment. "Uh… I guess I'll see ya." The leader of Konoha High's cheerleading team bounded away, already in search of the school's heartthrob.

"So _are_ you a Sasuke fan girl?" Hinata had almost forgotten that there was someone next to her. She turned back to him and noticed that he was eyeing the crowd warily.

"As if" she snorted. Why was she being so bold with this boy she barely knew?

"Good." She was glad he didn't ask why. "I don't like girls like that." That last comment threw her aback.

"Why?" she asked.

"They're rude and obsessive and a bit abusive. They don't care how he thinks or how he acts, just on how he looks!" This person seemed to get more fired up as they talked, Hinata thought.

"Wow." She said into the silence that followed. "You sure seem to know a lot about this."

"Yeah, I guess." He said. It was almost sad the way he said it, she mused. "And they don't deserve him…" He added, so quietly that she almost didn't catch it.

"What?" Just to make it clear, she told herself.

"Nothing" he said quickly. And nothing always means something, she couldn't help but think. For a moment, she wished that he would tell her. And them common sense overrides emotion. She barely knew him…

For the second time that day, her thoughts were interrupted by the bell and she stood to go. At almost the same time she stood, he stood too.

"So… uh… I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I'll be around." If she could see his face, she would have thought he would be smirking. The courtyard was almost empty by now, but the two were just standing there, each reluctant somehow to move. She shouldered her bag nervously.

"So I'll be going…" She took a step and then realized that she didn't know his name. "Um…" She turned back to him and found that he was gone. He walks fast…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The class was in an uproar when Hinata finally arrived, puffing and out of breath. Curse those stairs, she thought as she sat down at her desk, this time next to Sakura Haruno who was busily chatting with her best friend/arch enemy Ino Yamanaka across the way.

"Oh my god; did you see what Sasuke was wearing today?"

Hinata turned away in disgust. What was so great about Sasuke anyway? She had her own nickname for him… Wanna hear it Sakura? It's Ice Queen. Don't you see how cold he is? Can't you feel yourself getting frost bite from his charms? Done with her silent ranting, Hinata turned her attention to the board. Typical… it was blank. And their teacher was sitting at his desk, reading a book labeled HISTORY OF KONOHA. But seriously; Hinata remembered the time when Naruto had looked at the book when Kakashi-sensei wasn't looking and had immediately gotten a nosebleed. Their teacher had cleverly replaced the covers of his book so he could read it in class. Of course, he wasn't fooling anybody.

"Oh you naughty, naughty girl!" Was his favorite expression, Hinata had found. As was, "Oh baby yeah!" and "Oh come on! You know you want it!" Thankfully for the students, the deal was that if the students didn't spread the gossip, Kakashi would let them have a free period. Who chose these teachers? Hinata thought she might go crazy at Konoha High!

The silver-haired man was now blushing and Hinata made a face. Yuck. Instead, she looked around the classroom. Sakura had now moved over to Ino's table and was sitting on the desk, legs in the aisle, talking animatedly, surrounded by a small group of girls that Hinata knew were all Sasuke's fan girls. Move on, Hinata told herself.

In the corner, farthest from Kakashi-sensei's view was the group of boys- Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. Naruto whispered something to the group and they burst out laughing. Hinata felt a twinge of jealousy and turned away. What was so great about friends anyway, she thought bitterly.

"So you really weren't a Sasuke fan girl." She jumped, almost shrieking.

"What the hell?" she whispered fiercely to herself.

In Kakashi-sensei's class, Hinata sat right next to the window, which she stared out of most of the time. She turned slowly toward the window… and there he was, the mysterious boy from the courtyard.

He was sitting in the huge tree outside of the class, two stories from the ground.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, throwing a nervous glance over her shoulder to her oblivious classmates.

"Sitting in a tree." He said calmly. She noticed that once again, his hood was over his head and covering his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that, but why aren't you in class?"

"I don't think Kakashi would care much if I'm over here." He shrugged. "And if I reach out my hand like so…" He reached out his hand and slowly grasped the windowsill. "…I'm technically in the classroom."

"But isn't that kind of dangerous?" Hinata asked weakly. "What if you fell?"

"I haven't fallen yet, have I? And I really wouldn't have cared if I had." He said indifferently. Other boys Hinata knew would just say that to look macho, but Hinata had a feeling that this boy meant it sincerely. He withdrew his hand.

"Well _I_ think it's dangerous" she said firmly after a moment. "Do you want me to worry?"

"You'd worry?"

"I guess"

He paused, considering this. "I would if I could, but I wouldn't come in even if lightning struck the tree." He said finally.

"Well then, I'll just worry." Somehow, she knew better than to ask him why. _He_ never asked her why, instead accepting her answers without comment. Why shouldn't she do the same thing for him? It was obviously something he didn't really want to talk about and Hinata did not want to break their growing friendship.

"Please don't- I won't fall. I've been climbing trees since I was little."

"So what makes you think I lied to you and that I really am a Sasuke fan girl?" She asked, deciding to change the topic to something safer. She leaned her head on her hands. He in turn, stretched out along the tree, one leg hanging precariously off.

"I didn't think you lied, I… was just being careful."

"Careful huh"

"Yeah sorry"

"Its fine, I get it. You don't like fan girls."

"Pretty much" So full of surprises, she thought. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun" she acknowledged, feeling the familiar flutter in her chest.

"Who's that?"

"Oh… uh… that's…" She turned toward the window, half wondering if he would disappear like he did in the courtyard. He was still there.

"Isn't that?" Naruto started and her mystery friend tensed into a crouch as if he would jump to the ground. "Hey, it is!" He laughed. "What the hell are you doing in the tree?"

"You know him?" Hinata asked incredulously.

Naruto gave her the well-duh face. "You know him too." He frowned. "It's…" Suddenly, Naruto's mouth was covered by a hand; the boy's hand. He had reached over and covered his mouth.

"Shut it!" he growled. Once again, Hinata had a nagging feeling like she should know who he was.

"What the…?" Immediately the whole class was alerted to the presence of Hinata's friend.

"Who's that?"

"Do we know him?"

"Oh baby!" Hinata would have rolled her eyes at her oblivious teacher if things hadn't turned out like this.

Her friend groaned quietly. "Damn." And then his hood slipped.


	2. Care

Black hair, black eyes… Hinata could only stare. "You…"

"Sasuke-kun!" Every single girl in the classroom yelled.

"Baka" Sasuke muttered at Naruto.

"Ah… come on teme." Naruto whined.

Hinata could still only stare as millions of thoughts ran through her mind. Sasuke was… was… Hinata could not help thinking that maybe he was just mocking her the times they had talked. It had made sense in a way though because it certainly explained his strange behavior every time Sakura came around, his hatred of Sasuke fan-girls and his reluctance to enter the classroom.

"Hinata" He looked at her apologetically.

"Marry me Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke?" Hinata could just imagine the hearts in her eyes.

"Hell no" He winked at Naruto and stepped off the branch.

Hinata nearly had a heart attack as he fell to the ground, his hood billowing in the wind. She watched as he tumbled to the ground and she had a horrible image of the Uchiha going SPLAT on the ground. But then, at the last moment, he straightened himself and landed gracefully on his feet and bounded away across the field.

"Come back!" Ino yelled. Hinata could just stare after him with feelings of betrayal in her heart. Did he ever truly listen to her? Or did he just pity her? She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask him anyway.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Father" Hinata acknowledged as she crossed the courtyard of her family's mansion after school. Her father was sitting on a bench underneath the sakura tree watching her younger sister Hanabi as she talked animatedly of her day in school.

He didn't even look at her and Hinata sighed, yet another person ignoring her. She could see the love and adoration for Hanabi in his eyes and she wished that he would look at her that way too.

Hinata was what her father called a failure. She was no good in financing and other qualities needed of a business owner and she had never excelled in any type of martial art for defending herself when faced with assassins and such (her family was very, very powerful and therefore had many attempts on their lives). Her sister on the other hand was both smart and strong; therefore, Hanabi had everything, including their father's attention.

Hinata went around to the back and opened the screen-door gently. She stepped into the warm kitchen with all of its wonderful smells and nearly bumped into the cook who was standing near the door with a spoon in one hand.

"Sorry" She mumbled as the cook glared at her and then turned back to her conversation with a maid.

"Hey cousin" Hinata exited the kitchen, only to be greeted by her cousin Neji who was waiting outside of her room.

"What's up Neji nii-san?" She asked. Neji was the only one who ever bothered talking to her as if she was somebody important. Neji smiled warmly down at his little cousin. "How did you get home so fast?" She asked him as she nudged him out of her doorway.

"Caught a ride with Lee" He said as she threw her bag on her bed and sat down looking at her cousin.

Neji came into her room. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much" Just a strange boy who just happened to be Sasuke Uchiha talking to me like he's somebody else, she wanted to add. "Now get out."

"Why?" Neji threw himself onto her bed, wrinkling the sheets that she had just fixed that morning.

"Because" She tugged his hair (which she knew he hated). "I need privacy."

"But I'm comfortable" Neji whined, swatting her hand away from his long brown hair.

"Are you really a senior or just a brat?" She teased as he grabbed a bunch of her many pillows and threw them at her. She ducked and they hit her desk, knocking over a picture.

"Nii-san" She scolded, "you knocked Mom over!" She picked up the photo of her mother and replaced it tenderly back on her neat desk.

"Sorry" came his muffled voice from underneath the pillows.

"I mean it; get out."

"Fine, fine" The older Hyuuga got up and took his time getting to the door. Hinata groaned as Neji inched his way in slow-mo.

"I think TenTen called." She hinted and then laughed as Neji sped out of her room at the mention of his girlfriend.

She closed the door behind him and sat back down on her bed, facing her desk and the lone picture upon it. I miss you Mom… She thought sadly. Although Hanabi could not remember their mother, Hinata remembered her well, as she had died shortly after Hanabi had turned 1, 7 years ago.

"You liar" Neji's head peeked around the door. "TenTen didn't call."

"Neji" she warned. Would she never get rid of her cousin?

"But you have a visitor." He grinned. "Shall I let HIM in?" Hinata paled. Was it Naruto? Her heart started thumping. Or was…

"Who is it?"

Neji only grinned.

"Fine" Hinata pushed her cousin out of the way and made her way down the winding staircase with Neji tromping behind her. "Let him in." She called to the usher.

"Yes Lady Hinata" The usher opened the door and there standing on her doorstep was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

She felt a twinge of disappointment but nevertheless said: "Uchiha-san? Can I help you?"

"Um…" Sasuke looked over her shoulder at Neji.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked politely.

Sasuke nodded and she stepped aside. He stepped past her and into her home, not even taking in the fineness of the mansion.

"Would you like the sitting room Lady Hinata?" the usher asked.

"Yes please." Hinata turned to Sasuke. "Just a moment Uchiha-san"

"It's Sasuke" she heard him mutter. The usher led the way into the small sitting room especially designed for Hinata, Hanabi and Neji's use and opened the door. Hinata led the way inside and motioned for Sasuke to be seated on one of the fine chairs overlooking the garden behind the mansion. He sat and she perched on the edge of her seat.

Hinata had never really cared for this room. Although it was light and breezy, it was seldom used and it appeared as if the white paint on the walls and the creamy furniture was new.

"What can I do for you?" she repeated once they were both settled in their chairs and the usher had offered them drinks to which both had declined.

Sasuke glanced again at Neji, who was standing in the doorway watching him like a hawk watches it's prey.

"He's my bodyguard and cousin" Hinata said flatly. She was beginning to become impatient. Furthermore, she could not understand why he was here.

"Oh." Sasuke paused as if he didn't quite know what to say next. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was earlier." He said finally. "I was just…"

"Cautious of fan-girls" she finished with a smile. "I understand Uchiha-san."

"It's Sasuke" he said.

"Sasuke-san" She corrected. And she did understand. She still wasn't sure if he had just pitied her, but she understood his fear of girls like Sakura and Ino.

"_Just_ Sasuke" he corrected, allowing himself a small smirk.

"_Just _Sasuke" she repeated. They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I wasn't who you were expecting was I?" Sasuke asked finally breaking the silence.

Hinata blushed and squirmed in her seat. "Not really… But I'm glad it was you." She amended quickly and then gasped at her words. "I don't mean it like that Sasuke! I'm sorry!"

She saw out of the corner of her eye, Neji shifting impulsively.

He ignored her apology and Neji shifted again. "So" he said instead. "Did Sakura and Ino bother you after that… incident?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head quickly, a little too quickly for Sasuke.

"Liar" Neji nearly tipped over in his anxiety to protect his little cousin from this new menace.

Hinata shook her head again. "Sasuke…"

"I can tell you know." Sasuke continued. "I can see it in your eyes." Flustered at this last comment, Hinata played with her fingers nervously (a habit she had never gotten rid of).

"I don't want to be a bother." She said quietly. "I can handle it." She didn't like the look in his dark eyes; it seemed like they bore into her brain and read her thoughts. They had also a sort of protectiveness in them and she had a feeling that was aimed toward her. Apparently Neji saw that too, because he almost fell over trying to hear their words.

"What did they say?" It was too much. Hinata found herself staring into his eyes and then she heard herself talking.

"They thought that I liked you and they were mad. Well, mad is not really the right word but they told me to stop bothering you and…" she trailed off. Why was she telling him all of this? Listening to herself speak, she knew she sounded weak and…

"Hinata, you're not weak." Can he read my mind? "You're a way better person than those sluts." Hinata flinched inwardly at his use of words. She didn't think anyone really deserved to be called that; even if they chased after a boy and continuously made his life hell.

"Hinata" Hinata flinched again as her father called her name. She looked up. Her father was standing right behind his nephew, one hand affectionately on Neji's shoulder.

"Yes Father?" Hiashi Hyuuga peered suspiciously at Sasuke.

"You have a guest." It was not a question more than it was a threat.

"Yes" Sasuke got up, immediately sensing that his visit was over.

"I was just going Hyuuga-sama." He said brushing past the two Hyuugas in the doorway. "See you at school Hinata."

"Neji, escort Uchiha-san out."

"Hai" Neji left quickly as Hiashi stepped into the room.

Hinata flinched as he closed the door behind him. Although she forced herself to stay expressionless, she wondered briefly if he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Why did Uchiha Sasuke come?" he asked quietly.

"He needed to tell me something" she replied as briefly as she could without telling a lie.

Her father remained silent, his face expressionless. "Hinata"

"Yes Father?"

"Have I told you much about the Uchihas?"

"Only that all but Sasuke was assassinated by a group led by Uchiha Itachi" Hinata said, digging through the many memories of things that her father had taught to her.

Her father nodded and she felt a slight moment of satisfaction. So she's not worthless after all, she imagined him thinking.

"The Uchihas were also our rival." Her father said, pacing the length of the room. "They cheated their way into the business world while our fore-fathers worked diligently and with pride.

"We succeeded because they fell and took with them their lies and cheats." He continued and Hinata stared in confusion at her father. Never had she seen him so fierce and bitter- as if had all happened to him. Did that mean Sasuke was all that too? Hinata desperately hoped that he wasn't. "And we will not let them rise again!" Her father turned and strode toward her. Show no fear Hina, show no fear! Hinata looked impassively back at her father.

He leaned over her chair until she found herself wilting underneath his gaze. Stay strong!

"Don't you ever talk to the Uchiha again, do you understand!" he whispered, breathing into her face. She stared straight past him at the white wall and nodded once, stiffly. "If I ever find that you have been seeing him ever, I will personally see to it that you are removed from the clan!" I'd like nothing better, she thought rebelliously. But she did not let that show either.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sasuke and Neji walked to the door in silence, both in thought. Strangely they were both thinking the same thing: what Hiashi was telling Hinata in the room they had just left.

Neji had a pretty good idea about what his uncle was ranting about, for Hiashi had taught him his history years ago. He did hope that Hiashi wasn't going ballistic on Hinata.

Sasuke on the other hand, knew EXACTLY what the older Hyuuga was saying to his daughter. Sasuke had understood the risk he took coming to the house of his rival and he had hoped to get out before the Hyuugas could find out he was there. Now, he only regretted getting Hinata involved. He should never have come.

"I can go from here" he said gruffly as they neared the door.

Neji shrugged. "Whatever." Weren't Hyuugas like super-polite or something? Sasuke thought. Sasuke brushed the thought away and continued walking toward the door, while Neji stayed behind. The usher had just grabbed the door- handle and was about to open it when Neji called out:

"I don't know what the deal is between you and Hinata, but if you hurt her…"

Sasuke stopped but did not turn around, and Neji, undeterred continued, "Or make her cry, I'll make sure that…"

"You really think I would do that Hyuuga?" Sasuke interrupted coldly. Did this guy really think he would hurt Hinata?

"You're an Uchiha. I don't trust Uchihas." Neji told him.

Sasuke laughed bitterly. Sure you didn't get it wrong buddy? You don't know me at all. "Is that for real or is it something your uncle told you? If I were you, I wouldn't believe it 'till I saw it for myself." And he walked out the door, leaving Neji staring after him feeling as if he had missed out on something that the Uchiha knew.


	3. Chains

"You've been bothering Sasuke-kun haven't you?"

It wasn't even first period and yet Hinata had found herself cornered by the two most popular girls in school in none other than the girl's bathroom.

"Better not bother him anymore no?" Ino smirked. Hinata stared coolly back and Ino fell back in disappointment. They had been trying for two whole minutes and yet Hinata had not cracked under the pressure.

Sakura couldn't understand. Every single girl had broken down in tears and agreed to lay off the Uchiha, so why not this one? She sighed. Rich people. "Just because your daddy's rich doesn't mean you can get what you want." She taunted. Still the pale girl in front of her said not a word and just stared impassively back.

Hinata felt nothing as she stared down the pink-haired girl in front of her. Years of training had taught her that. She didn't think of Sasuke like Sakura and Ino thought she did and so she did not protest. Protesting was exactly what they wanted. A small part of her wondered that if her father saw her now, would he be proud. She doubted it.

The bell rang and she could hear footsteps and voices sounding joyfully from outside of the bathroom. Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, she pushed past the girls. "Excuse me." She muttered reflexively.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Suddenly, Sakura and Ino were in front of her and blocking her only means of escape.

"Not until you agree to leave Sasuke-kun alone." Ino added.

Hinata was slowly loosing patience. Maybe these chicks did deserve to be called sluts, she thought. "Have you ever thought that maybe _you _were the one bothering him?" It slipped out before she could rein it in.

Sakura and Ino looked taken aback.

"It's Ino." Sakura said at last, clearly uncomfortable with the accusation Hinata had just dealt her.

"Do not!" Ino turned to her 'friend.' "You talk to him just as much as I do!"

"Well I don't bother him…"

"I don't ask him to marry me…!"

Hinata took the opportunity to slip around the arguing pair and out of the bathroom. Score one for me. She thought sarcastically. Not that she cared much.

"Nice move." Sasuke suddenly appeared at her side and Hinata jumped.

A sudden happiness welled up within her at the sight of Sasuke and then died as she thought of what her father had said about talking to him.

"I thank you Uchiha-san." Taking longer strides, she pulled ahead of him.

"I know I shouldn't have come yesterday…" he began and she noticed that he kept right along with her. "But I had to, to tell you the truth."

It somehow all of a sudden, sounded lame and Hinata slowed down. He slowed down too and stared back at her, his dark figure contrasting deeply with the white walls of the hallways.

"Why are you talking to me?" Why did it have to be today that she couldn't keep her mouth shut?

Sasuke stopped walking and she walked right past him. "You don't want me too?"

She paused and stopped to look back at him and her heart felt like ripping. Would she have to push away the only possible friend she had in this damn school?

Yes, said her father's voice.

No, protested her heart.

I'll disown you.

Does it matter anymore?

Where will you go? Where will you live? You have no friends, no money.

No thanks to you Father.

"No, I don't." she said quietly, making her decision. "Don't talk to me anymore Sasuke." It felt like the seams that had been so recently patched up in her heart, were breaking again. I'm all alone…

She started walking again, this time faster down the now deserted hall.

"Hinata, wait." His voice sounded so lost and full of despair that she stopped and she yearned to reach out toward him, to comfort him. "You don't have to listen to him- your father I mean. I know what he said and it's my fault for coming. You can live with me…" He trailed off as if realizing for the first time what he just suggested.

Is this the Sasuke I know? He sounded so different, so lost. She could just imagine that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have been like this if what had happened to him hadn't.

"I can't disobey him. You wouldn't know what it means to be disowned. The one person I love would be forbidden to even look at me. I would be erased forever so as not to stain the family name." She looked straight ahead as she spoke and she felt a lump grow in her throat.

She felt, rather then saw him nod his head reluctantly. "Alright then; I will not trouble you anymore."

Hinata desperately wanted him to change his mind, to stay and help her, but emptiness followed and she realized that once again, she was truly alone.


	4. Advice

Sasuke didn't show up at school the next day; or the next. By the third day, others began to notice his absence.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura and Ino, sure that Hinata had something to do with his absence, confronted Hinata on the third day.

"How should I know?" she answered dully. Every day that he had not shown up, her hopes had fallen and her mood turned black.

"We know you did something." Ino prodded.

"I didn't do anything!" Hinata snapped and immediately felt guilty. She_ did_ have something to do with it. In fact, she _was_ the reason that he had left. What else could it have been besides what she had said? "Now if you'll excuse me…" Hinata's voice turned Hyuuga cold and Ino and Sakura let her pass without a word. She walked down the hallway toward her class, ignoring the chatter around her- it just reminded her of how alone she was now.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You're looking cheerful" Neji remarked as she threw her bag into the backseat of the car and climbed into the passenger seat next to her cousin.

"Sure feel like it." She grumbled and slammed the door shut. Neji started the car and exited the school parking lot.

"Still not fitting in?"

"Almost did." She didn't want to lie to her cousin. After all, he was the nii-san she never had. Neji turned onto the main road.

"Things will work out."

"No they won't."

"Why won't they?"

"Just cause."

Neji sighed and hit the brakes. A car honked and swerved around them angrily. Hinata could just make out the driver giving them the finger as he drove by. She considered flicking him off back.

"This is about the Uchiha isn't it?" He asked. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't."

"You do. I've never seen you so depressed."

"Just drive."

"Not until you tell me what's up."

"You're in the middle of the road nii-san." She reminded him.

He pulled over and as if to prove a point, pulled the keys out of the ignition and stuck them into his pocket.

"We aren't leaving."

"That's not fair!" Hinata protested.

"Do you like him?"

"No, but-"

"Has he been bothering you?" No sooner had Hinata said "no" then Neji had sprung another question on her.

"He hasn't even come, but-"

"Aha!" Neji said triumphantly.

Hinata groaned. Why did she say that? Neji was quite famous for his interrogation techniques and nobody had them practiced on more then Hinata herself.

"So he listened to you and now you're pissed because you wished that he would want to stay and be your friend anyway."

Hinata gave up then. "Pretty much; can you drive now?"

Neji started the car up again and in less then 5 minutes, they were going up the long driveway that leads to their home. That was another thing about Neji, Hinata thought. He loved to speed. You'd never catch him going under 70 anywhere, unless there was a cop nearby, or he absolutely needed to.

"Neji," No sooner had they pulled into the huge garage- a little ways from the main house- and parked, Hiashi had appeared in the doorway and was now calling Neji.

Just great, Hinata thought as she slammed the car door shut and brushed past her father to get to the main house. No doubt Hiashi would ask Neji the news on Hinata. How she fared in her studies and social life and lately, whether she had been seeing the Uchiha against the head's wishes. And no doubt, Neji would tell him the bare details. She could just hear her cousin now:

"No Uncle, she hasn't seen the Uchiha at all. Yes, he has stayed away from her."

And her father would say: "Good" and walk away without giving any praise that Neji might have passed along to Hinata.  
To hear something else from her father, Hinata thought, would mean that she must have messed up big time.

Barely aware of her surroundings, Hinata entered the mansion and climbed the stairs to her room, every footstep heavier than the last.

Eventually she made it to her room and throwing her bag on the floor, flung herself on her bed. Looking back on what Neji had asked her, she wondered why indeed she cared so much. She and Sasuke had only known each other for a day and yet, she felt as if she had known him forever. Why?

"Are you alright?" Hinata turned her head at the sound of her sister Hanabi's voice. Hanabi had been peeking around the doorframe at her.

"What do you want Hanabi?"

"You're sad aren't you?" Hanabi ignored her question and went to sit on the floor in front of her sister. "Is it because of the person that came to our house yesterday?"

Hinata had forgotten that her sister knew. Hanabi had asked about Sasuke shortly after he had left and confessed that she had been watching from the kitchen. Hinata had brushed her off then.

"Yes and no." Hinata decided to be vaguely truthful.

"Uh… okay." Hanabi frowned. She had been expecting more info about this person that her father had interrupted her talk about school to talk to. "Well why don't you…"

"Hanabi" Both Hinata and Hanabi looked up as Neji walked into Hinata's room.

"You know, there are way too many people in here." Hinata said.

"Hanabi, can you leave please?" Neji asked politely.

Hanabi stared at him for a second and then got up and left Hinata's room.

"Come on, let's go." Neji jingled the keys once Hanabi was out of earshot.

"Go where?" Hinata asked. Despite her black mood, she was curious.

"It's a surprise" Neji leaned on the doorframe. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Fine"

She got up and followed Neji out the front door and back down to the garage where the car was waiting. Neji had it running by the time she got in and she had just barely closed the door when Neji hit the brakes.

"Can't you wait 'till I'm ready?" She asked grumpily. Where was he taking her?

"No; Uncle wants us back by five." There was a strange urgency in his voice and Hinata noticed that he had a strange look in his eyes. Almost like… fear, she thought. The longing to know where they were headed intensified and it was all she could do not to ask again.

They had been driving for a few minutes, when Neji suddenly pulled off the main road and started down a smaller side road, which by the feel of things, wasn't too well kept.

The farther they went down the road, the more curious Hinata became. The trees that lined the rocky road were sakura but not in bloom. They seemed to reach for the car and wave in the wind, wild and free. This had once been a beautiful place, she thought sadly.

The road continued for a good half a mile and then it abruptly ended, stopped by a gate and a long wall. And on the gate was a strange design. A symbol or crest, the proud Hyuuga in her said.

The symbol itself was a strange one. A fan shaped object coloured white on the bottom and red on the top half, it was faded and dull.

Hinata found herself shivering. What were they doing in such a dismal place?

"Nii-san" She turned to her cousin but found him gone. Her heart pounding, she looked ahead back to the wall. Oh… he had slipped out of the car to open the gates. She sighed in relief. He wouldn't leave her.

The gates now open, Neji strode quickly back to the car.

"I thought you left me!" She said irritably as he climbed back into the car and started down the road which led further into what she now saw was a collection of homes.

"Jeez Hina; day-dreaming again were you?" Neji teased as they went along the road, more slowly then they had before.

"No!"

"I was right there, you know." Neji's voice was teasing, but it held a strained tone and Hinata could tell that he was nervous still.

"Why are you doing that?" She finally asked.

"Doing what?" He took his eyes off the road to glance at his cousin.

"Looking around like we shouldn't be here and Neji, you're sweating. You only do that when you're nervous."

Neji didn't reply and after pressing him a few times (which was like trying to get Naruto to admit he hated ramen), Hinata instead looked out of her window at the homes going by.

Not too surprisenly, they were abandoned. Many had boarded windows and doors and even a few had what looked like dark stains on their walls. And on all was the now familiar fan symbol.

Neji drove toward the end of the road, which stopped at the largest house yet. A light was shining in one of the bottom windows, cheerful in the empty place. Who would live here? Hinata wondered.

The car slowed to a stop and then shut off as Neji pulled the keys out of the ignition. He sat there for a few moments and then:

"Well, let's go."

He got out of the car and Hinata followed his example, stepping into the growing dusk. She followed Neji to the door and stood hesitantly as he hesitated before the door.

And then he knocked. His knock echoed loudly on the wood of the door, the loudest thing in the gloomy place. Hinata flinched and wondered why the heck they were here.

Someone moved on the other side of the door and then it was flung open, light streaming out from the open door. Hinata gasped. Standing before her was…


End file.
